My Life
by Aoi Shou'no
Summary: Kisah kehidupan Mikan bersama Natsume setelah lulus. Gaje, aneh, OOC, maybe OC and AU. My first fic. Sorry, bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer © Tachibana Higuchi

My Life © Aoi Shou'no

Rate: T

Pair : Natsume H. & Mikan S.

Genre : Romance, Family, lil bit Hurt / Comfort

OOC, maybe AU & OC

**MY LIFE**

Chapter 1: Surat?

"U...uh... kenapa sih dia selalu saja menggangguku. Huft. Kali ini takkan kuma'afkan kau!" omelan dari seorang gadis SMA yang menggelegar *?* saat istirahat, yaitu...

Mikan P. O. V.

_Hai semua... Perkenalkan, namaku Mikan Sakura. Aku sekolah di SMA Alice Academy. Sebuah sekolah asrama, tepatnya. Setiap akhir semester, semua murid pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Aku kelas tiga SMA, dan kurang lebih tiga bulan lagi aku akan lulus dan meninggalkan sekolah asrama ini. Tapi sebelum aku lulus, aku harus menghadapi ujian yang sangat ku benci. Dan ujian itu akan diadakan satu bulan lagi. Arghh... Menyebalkan! Umurku 16 tahun, dan aku akan berulang tahun tepat seminggu setelah aku lulus dan itu berarti ulang tahunku yang ke 17. Yeahahaha... Sweet Seventeen-ku. Ok. Cukup!_

_ Aku mempunyai seorang sahabat yang baik. Ya, walaupun dia tampak kejam dan tidak perhatian, tapi sebenarnya dia itu baik, kok. Namanya Hotaru Imai. Dia orangnya sangat pintar dan jenius setelah Iinchou (sebutan untuk ketua kelasku). Lalu aku juga punya banyak teman, ada Anna, Nonoko, Kak Subaru (kakaknya Hotaru), Sumire si ketua dari 'Natsume dan Luca FG' dan kedua partnernya yang juga anggota FansGirls, Kak Tsubasa, Kak Misaki (pacarnya Kak Tsubasa), Kak Tonouchi si mesum (kata Kak Tsubasa, sih. Tapi aku tidak percaya, karena Kak Tonouchi sangat baik padaku dan tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam), dan masih banyak lagi. Dan tentu saja kedua orang partnerku._

_Partnerku yang pertama, namanya Luca Nogi. Dia baik sekali loh padaku. Dia mempunyai rambut berwarna pirang dan selalu membawa kelinci putihnya kemana-mana. Nama kelincinya Usagi. Usagi sangaattt... imut. Aku sering memanggil Luca dengan sebutan Luca-pyon. Entah mengapa, bagiku embel-embel –pyon itu sangat cocok baginya. Padahal dia sering mengeluhkan hal itu. Tapi tetap saja aku memanggilnya begitu. Hihihi..._

_Lalu partnerku yang kedua, namanya Natsume Hyuuga. Dia mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam kelam. Dia sering sekali bolos dan sering ketinggalan pelajaran. Dan anehnya, dia selalu mendapat nilai yang tinggi. Ya, walaupun lebih tinggi nilai Hotaru dan Iinchou (ketua kelasku). Tapi tetap saja aneh kan. Dan... Ugh... Aku benci dia. Gara-gara dia, aku malu setengah hidup. *loh?* Mau tau kenapa? Karena dia pernah menyibakkan rokku di depan kelas, lalu mengataiku dengan sebutan 'Polkadot'. Arrrgghhh... Aku semakin benci kepadanya. Hah~ Sudahlah. Bisa-bisa aku membanting semua barang yang ada di depanku, jika aku terus membicarakan si 'Mesum' itu. Tapi beberapa hari ini, mungkin tepatnya kurang lebih satu minggu ini, dia jarang mengajakku berantam, adu mulut, atau sebagainya. Walaupun dia masih saja memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Polkadot'. Dan malah, dia sedikit –eh bukan, mungkin lumayan sering dia membuatku tersenyum atau bahkan kalau saat hanya ada aku dan dia, dia menunjukkan senyumnya yang menurutku membuatnya semakin tampan –eh ga terlalu tampan juga sih. Ah... Pokoknya bagiku, dia itu orang yang sangat aneh._

End Mikan's P. O. V.

"Ma'afkan saja dia, Sakura-san," ucap Luca menenangkan Mikan.

"Lagipula percuma saja kau memarahi dia. Tak ada untungnya," sambung Hotaru. Dasar Hotaru, pikirannya cuma untung dan untung.

"Tapi kan Hotar~ARRGGHHHH..." -BAKA... BAKA... BAKA...-

Senjata Bakagun buatan Hotaru tepat sasaran, mengenai kepala Mikan yang langsung benjol dalam kurun waktu yang singkat.

"Tadikan sudah aku bilang percuma, ya percuma. Ngotot amat sih ini orang!" ucap Hotaru dengan senjata Baka-gun di tangannya.

"Huueee... Hotaru kejam. Sakit tau! Huee... Luca-pyon..." rengek Mikan yang langsung sembunyi dan bergelayut *?* manja di lengan Luca, yang langsung mendapat _deathglare_ dari Hotaru.

"Su-sudahlah Imai-san. Kasihan tuh, kepala Sakura-san jadi bengkak begini. Hmm..." ucap Luca gugup sambil tersenyum karena lengannya di peluk oleh Mikan sambil melerai kedua sahabat 'aneh' itu. Dan sebuah senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah Mikan karena di bela oleh Luca. Tapi ingin sekali Hotaru menembakkan Baka-gunnya ke wajah Mikan jika saja...

TET...TET...TET... (seperti bunyi bel di sekolah author, hahaha...)

Bunyi bel tanda istirahat telah selesai...

"Ayo Sakura-san kita ke kelas. Kan setelah ini pelajarannya Jinno-sensei. Nanti kalau kita telat, bisa-bisa kita di hukum," ajak Luca pada Mikan.

"Ayo Hotaru! Loh... Hotaru man~"

-WUSSSHHHH...- Suara kendaraan angsa super cepat penemuan Hotaru melaju melewati Luca dan Mikan.

"I-ih... Hotaru ini, selalu saja bikin kesal!" kata Mikan kesal.

SKIP TIME

TET...TET...TET...

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Fiuh... Akhirnya pelajaran Jinno-sensei berakhir, ya Luca-pyon," ucap Mikan lega pada Luca.

"Jangan pake embel-embel –pyon, Sakura-san!" Ucap Luca kesal, tapi tetap saja Mikan mengabaikan hal itu.

"Uhm... Luca-pyon, kita pulang ke asrama sama-sama ya," pinta Mikan dengan wajah super imut yang membuat Hotaru ingin menembakkan Baka-gunnya ke wajah Mikan.

"Uhm... Sakura-san, kita kan memang selalu pulang sama-sama ke asrama," kata Luca mengingatkan Mikan.

"E-eh, iya ya... Hehehe..." ucap Mikan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil cengengesan tidak jelas.

"Huh, dasar Baka!" cecar Hotaru pada Mikan.

"Hei Luca, jangan mau pulang dengan si Polkadot itu!" suruh Natsume pada Luca.

"U-uh... Apaan sih. Sirik aja. Dasar Baka Yaro!" ejek Mikan pada Natsume. "Ayo Luca-pyon, jangan hiraukan dia," kata Mikan sambil menarik lengan Luca untuk pergi dari kelas meninggalkan partnernya dan sahabatnya.

"I-iya..." ucap Luca pasrah.

SKIP TIME

Sesampainya Mikan dan Luca di depan pintu kamar Mikan.

"Makasih ya, Luca-pyon. Sudah mau mengantarku sampai ke kamar," kata Mikan yang memecahkan keheningan.

"Ya sama-sama, Sakura-san. Tapi kan memang sudah tiap hari aku ngantar Sakura-san sampai sini," kata Luca mengingatkan lagi.

"Eh? O-oh iya ya. Hehehe... Bodohnya aku kok sampai lupa lagi," ejek Mikan pada dirinya sendiri dengan wajah yang sudah memerah karena malu.

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa, Sakura-san. Kalo gitu, sampai ketemu besok ya."

"Ya. Sampai ketemu besok juga, Luca-pyon," kata Mikan sambil melambaikan tangan. Setelah Mikan melambaikan tangan, Mikan berbalik untuk membuka kenop pintu kamarnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya, ada seorang manusia yang tengah duduk santai di pinggir kasurnya. Dan orang itu adalah Narumi-sensei yang sudah di anggap Mikan sebagai ayah kandungnya. Dan semakin terkejut karena Sensei-nya itu memegang sepucuk surat di tangannya.

Mikan P. O. V.

"Loh, ada apa Narumi-sensei ke kamarku?" tanyaku karena penasaran.

"Hai Mikan-chan," sapa Narumi-sensei padaku berbasa-basi. "Ne, Mikan-chan, ayo duduk dulu di sini. Ada sesuatu yang harus ku berikan pada mu," sambung Narumi-sensei dengan wajah yang serius sambil menyuruhku duduk di sebelahnya.

'_Ada apa ini. Kok suasananya jadi menegangkan ya. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres.'_

"Nah Mikan-chan, ada surat dari Kaa-san mu. Bukalah," kata Narumi-sensei padaku sambil memberikan surat yang ada di tangannya.

'_Hah? Tumben Kaa-san mengirimiku surat. Ada apa ini. Aku semakin penasaran dengan isinya, ditambah lagi dengan wajah Narumi-sensei yang serius. Ada apa ya. Aku merasakan ada hal buruk yang akan menimpaku.'_ Lalu ku ambil surat itu dari Narumi-sensei, sambil membukanya perlahan. Dan isinya...

To be Continued

**Hai minna...**

**Maaf fic ini terhapus. Jadinya saia ulang lagi dan mungkin diperbaiki.**

**Tapi kalau masih ada typo, mungkin mata ku yang tidak jeli. Hehehe...**

**Dan sebagai gantinya, saia akan update dua chap sekaligus.**

**Gomene, minna...**

**Arigato Gozaimasu**

**Aoi Shou'no**

→**no-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer © Tachibana Higuchi

My Life © Aoi Shou'no

Rate: T

Pair : Natsume H. & Mikan S.

Genre : Romance, Family, lil bit Hurt / Comfort

OOC, maybe AU & OC

**MY LIFE**

Chapter Sebelumnya

"_Hai Mikan-chan."_

'_Ada apa ini. Kok suasananya jadi menegangkan ya. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres.'_

"_Nah Mikan-chan, ada surat dari Kaa-san mu. Bukalah," kata Narumi-sensei padaku sambil memberikan surat yang ada di tangannya._

'_Hah? Tumben Kaa-san mengirimiku surat. Ada apa ini. Aku semakin penasaran dengan isinya, ditambah lagi dengan wajah Narumi-sensei yang serius. Ada apa ya. Aku merasakan ada hal buruk yang akan menimpaku.' Lalu, ku ambil surat itu dari Narumi-sensei, sambil membukanya perlahan. Dan isinya..._

Chapter 2: Dijodohkan.

Mikan P. O. V.

Lalu, ku ambil surat itu dari Narumi-sensei, sambil membukanya perlahan. Dan isinya...

_ Mi-chan sayang... _

_Apa kabarmu nak?Yang pasti kabar Kaa-san sangat baik jika Mi-chan mau menyetujui permintaan Kaa-san._

_Mi-chan, permintaan Kaa-san mungkin sangat berat buat Mi-chan. Permintaan Kaa-san adalah Kaa-san ingin menjodohkan Mi-chan dengan anak teman Kaa-san yang bernama Natsume Hyuuga. Ya, walaupun Kaa-san tau kalau kalian sering bertengkar._

_Kaa-san sudah merencanakan hal ini bersama Kaa-sannya Natsu-chan dulu. Dan Kaa-sannya menyetujui hal ini. Dan rencananya, perjodohan ini akan dilangsungkan setelah Mi-chan dan Natsu-chan lulus nanti atau tepatnya tiga bulan lagi. Dan saat itu tiba, semua perlengkapannya sudah selesai._

_Mi-chan setuju ya... Dan ingat, Mi-chan yang rukun ya dengan Natsu-chan. Dan juga belajar supaya lulus. Soal perlengkapannya jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Sampaikan juga salam Kaa-san buat Natsu-chan, ya. Bye Mikan sayang..._

_ Salam hangat,_

_ Kaa-san_

"AAAPPPPAAAAAA...!" _'Ini tidak mungkin'_ teriak Mikan keras, membuat Narumi menutup telinganya dengan bantal yang ada di tempat tidur Mikan. _'ti-tidak mungkin. A-aku tidak mau menikah dengan Natsume itu. Hiks...hiks...'_ "...a-aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang itu, Narumi-sensei. Hiks...hiks..." sambung Mikan sambil kesenggukkan.

"Mikan-chan, tenang... tenang..." kata Narumi sambil mengangkat bantal dari telinganya dan menenangkan Mikan.

"Bagaimana bisa tenang Narumi-sensei. Ini menyangkut masa depanku," ucap Mikan kesal.

"Tapi Mikan-chan ini semua keinginan Kaa-san Mikan. Mikan-chan mau membuat Kaa-san sedih? Pasti tidakkan!" sambung Narumi.

"Iya juga sih, hiks..." jawab Mikan mulai terisak. "Hiks... Ma-mana acaranya tiga bulan lagi. Mikan belum siap untuk hal ini, Narumi-sensei. Huaaa... Hiks... hiks..." berlinangan air mata telah mengalir dari kedua sudut mata Mikan.

"Tenang Mikan-chan. Pasti Mikan-chan bisa," ujar Narumi menyemangati. "Dan Sensei pasti akan membantu Mikan-chan. Percaya sama Sensei," sambung Narumi lagi.

"Narumi-sensei janjikan?" jawab Mikan yang mulai berhenti menangis.

"Iya Sensei janji," ucap Narumi mantap.

"Tapi Narumi-sensei, Mikan punya satu permintaan," pinta Mikan.

"Apa itu Mikan-chan?"

"Mikan tidak ingin semua orang di akademi ini tau tentang pernikahan ini, termasuk Hotaru dan Luca-pyon. Biar Mikan yang bilang sendiri dengan Hotaru dan Luca-pyon," sambung Mikan.

"Baiklah Mikan-chan!" Jawab Narumi. "Kalau begitu Sensei keluar dulu ya. Dan simpan surat ini di tempat yang aman, jangan sampai ada orang yang melihat surat ini," jelas Narumi.

"Ya, Narumi-sensei," sambung Mikan sambil mengantar Narumi ke depan pintu kamar. Lalu Mikan menghapus sisa air matanya dan menutup pintu lalu menguncinya. _'Aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan orang itu. Hiks... hiks...'_ ucap Mikan dalam hati. Lalu suasana kamar Mikan sekarang sepi, kecuali tangis kecil Mikan yang menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Tiba-tiba ada suara ketukan pintu yang menggantikan suasana sepi tadi.

TOK... TOK... TOK...

'_Aduh, siapa lagi ini. Mengganggu saja, hiks.'_

"Hey Mikan!" _'Fiuh. Ternyata Hotaru.'_ Suara Hotaru sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar!" teriak Mikan sambil menyeka air matanya, lalu membuka pintu.

CKLEKK

"Eh, Hotaru. Ada apa kamu datang ke kamarku?" Tanya Mikan.

"Kamu kenapa Mikan? Kok matamu merah. Kamu baru nangis ya? Gara-gara siapa?" tanya Hotaru cemas, yang mengabaikan pertanyaan Mikan tadi.

"Ng... A-aku... Aku tidak kenapa-napa k-kok, Hotaru... Hahaha..." jawab Mikan terbata-bata dan tertawa kikuk agar memastikan sahabatnya itu tidak cemas.

"Ah, masa sih? Lalu kenapa matamu merah begitu?" tanya Hotaru lagi.

'_Aduh, kalau ketahuan gimana nih...'_

"O-oh... Tadi kamasukan debu. Y-ya kemasukan debu, lalu ku kucek deh. Hehehe..." jawab Mikan memastikan. "Jadi, kamu ngapain datang ke kamarku?" lanjut Mikan lagi.

"Aku mau pergi ke Central Town. Kamu mau ikut?" tanya Hotaru.

"Ehm... Nggak deh. Soalnya aku capek," jawab Mikan.

"Eh? Tumben. Biasanya secapek apapun, kamu pasti ikut," kata Hotaru memasang tampang curiga. "Bener nih kamu tidak mau ikut?" tanya Hotaru lagi.

"I-iya, benar," Jawab Mikan memastikan.

"Hm... Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya!" akhirnya Hotaru menyerah. "Dah..."

"Hn. Dah!" _'Fiuh, akhirnya' _

Saat Hotaru menghilang dari pandangan Mikan, Mikan menutup pintu, lalu menguncinya. Setelah itu Mikan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Merenungi nasib. Sampai tak sadar sudah ketiduran tanpa makan malam.

End Mikan's P. O. V.

Keesokan harinya, dikelas.

"Pagi," seru Mikan lesu saat sampai di kelas.

"Pagi juga Mikan-chan," sahut Nonoko dan Anna bersamaan.

"Hey Anna-chan, Mikan-chan kenapa?" bisik Nonoko kepada Anna.

"Aku juga tidak tau," balas Nonoko sambil berbisik.

Mikan mengacuhan bisikan teman-temannya. Lalu Mikan pergi ke tempat duduknya yang sebangku dengan kedua partnernya itu. Natsume Hyuuga dan Luca Nogi. Setelah duduk, Mikan langsung melipat tangannya di atas meja lalu meletakkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya.

"Pagi Sakura-san. Er... Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Luca khawatir akan perubahan sifat Mikan pagi ini.

"Hn," angguk Mikan tanpa mengalihkan kepalanya. "Aku baik-baik saja kok, Luca-pyon," sambung Mikan lagi.

"Kalau kamu baik-baik saja, kenapa matamu bangkak?" tanya Luca penuh curiga.

"Aku hanya kurang tidur," jawab Mikan cuek.

"Oh."

TET...TET...TET...

Bel masuk berbunyi. Saat pelajaran Jinno-sensei berlangsung.

"Err... Natsume," bisik Mikan pelan sambil menyenggol lengan Natsume. "A-ano... Setelah pulang sekolah, bi-bisa tidak kita bicara ber-berdua saja di bawah pohon sakura samping asrama?" bisik Mikan pelan dan sedikit gugup.

"Hn," jawab Natsume singkat, tapi dapat dimengerti Mikan.

SKIP TIME

TET...TET...TET...

Pulang sekolah.

Mikan P. O. V.

'_Ugh... Mana sih si Baka Yaro itu? Tadikan udah di bilangin mau ketemu disini sehabis pulang sekolah. Apa dia lupa ya? Ah, tidak mungkin. Dia kan tidak pernah ingkar janji. Arghh... tapi kemana sih ni orang,'_ kata Mikan kesal dalam hati. Tiba-tiba...

"Hoy Polkadot!" panggil seseorang di atas pohon. Siapa lagi kalau bukan...

"Hey Baka! Dari mana saja kamu? Dan jangan panggil aku polkadot!" balas Mikan kesal bercampur kaget.

"Hn. Lalu apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan denganku?" tanya Natsume _to the point_, dan mengacuhkan pertanyaan Mikan tadi. Dan sontak Mikan gugup dan merona akan hal yang ingin ia bicarakan pada Natsume.

"O-oh... Uhm... I-itu..." ucap Mikan terbata-bata.

"Itu apa?" kata Natsume kesal.

'_Aduh gimana nih bilangnya. Kok aku jadi gugup sendiri ya?'_ tanya Mikan pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Uhm... Itu..." _'Ayolah Mikan' _"K-kau sudah tahu ten-tentang~" kata Mikan lagi tapi terpotong oleh Natsume.

"~perjodohan yang akan berlangsung tiga bulan lagi kan?" sambung Natsume yang membuat Mikan menundukkan wajahnya yang merona.

"Ja-jadi kamu sudah tau ya," kata Mikan yang masih manundukan wajahnya.

Lalu keadaan menjadi hening.

"Hn. Lalu kenapa? Kamu tidak mau ya menikah denganku? Ha?" ucap Natsume yang sedikit kencang.

"E-eh, bukan begitu, Natsume," kata Mikan yang tersentak akan suara Natsume.

"Lalu kanapa?"

"Ka-karena aku kira kamu menolak keinginan orang tua kita. Dan..." jawab Mikan yang menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Dan apa?" tanya Natsume lagi.

"Da-dan..."

To Be Continued

**Hai minna...**

**Gomennn...**

**Ini chap 2nya...**

**Dan mungkin saia akan update setelah perang UAS nanti.**

**Dari pada saia di marahin karna ol terus...**

**Bolehkah anda-anda sekalian meninggalkan jejak dangan memberikan saia review?**

**Arigato Gozaimasu**

**Aoi Shou'no**

→**no-chan**


End file.
